


A City of Dark Desires

by RainbowBoy88



Series: A City of Dark Desires [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Dollars (Durarara!!), Double Penetration, Durarara!! Kink Meme, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Murder-Suicide, Murderers, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Shizaya - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Torture, Uke Shizuo Heiwajima, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, Yaoi, デュラララ!!×２ 承 | Durarara!!x2 Shou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBoy88/pseuds/RainbowBoy88
Summary: Shizuo saves Izaya from getting gang raped, then brings Izaya broken and bloody to Shinra's to fix him. Seeing Izaya in this state breaks him and hurts him. Shizuo is now Izaya's bodyguard and takes care of him for awhile whilst he his body heals. Shizuo cares deeply for the flea, matter of fact he would do anything to protect him. Little do they both know, more troubles lie ahead of them.





	1. Savior

Shizuo strolled down the sidewalk of Ikebukuro, cigarette between his lips leaving a small transparent trail of smoke. With his hands in his pockets, he wandered around searching for something to do. It was late at night, perhaps 10 PM, last time he checked.

 

Izaya was coming home from a long night of stalking people (what else) and could easily hear the footsteps behind him. He turned down an alley and found himself trapped. Shiiiiiiiiit.

 

Shizuo continued to walk around before putting out his cigarette, he hadn't seen the flea all day, he secretly was a bit worried but brushed it off.

 

Anyway Izaya found himself trapped in an alleyway with 8 people trailing behind him 'well fuck' he thought and pulled out his switchblade and his phone, quickly sending a message out to a random contact (which just so happens to have been shizuo) a simple message 'help'

 

Shizuo felt his phone go off. Shizuo took out his phone opening it. A simple message that had millions of meanings behind it. 'Help’ a simple word, a word that made Shizuo's blood run cold. Shizuo quickly typed a message. 'Where are you?' Shizuo began walking around looking for the flea. He would deny it if you asked him. But he had a large cloud of dread over his head. He was worried.

 

He held up the switchblade in defense. He could feel his phone go off but couldn't answer as the men walked closer. He was honestly a little scared of what would happen if no one came to his rescue

 

Shizuo looked around different alleys. He searched, the worry only grew as time passes on. "Shit." Shizuo mumbled to himself as he continued to search.

 

The men were saying lots of dirty things and shit and pulling at his clothes and shiz nat. He was freaking out and didn't lose his cool but his act was starting to slip. He was scared

 

Shizuo tried to ignore the panic settling in. He was worried for the flea. But why? Shizuo could have ignored the text but he got worried about his safety. They were suppose to hate each other and all Shizuo could do was tremble at the thought of something happening to him that wasn't his doing.

 

Izaya tried to stop them. He did. But 8 to 1 wasn't in his favor. He couldn't stop them and now he was pushed against the alley floor, screaming for help and crying in pain. Yeah 8 against 1 isn't fair

 

Shizuo heard screaming. Izaya screaming. He ran to him. Shizuo darted across the road. Shizuo tried to quickly compose himself. He walked into the alley and walked in a few feet. At the end of the alley was a brick wall. On the ground was Izaya. Around him were eight men. Raping him. Shizuo could feel his blood boil. He ran at them grabbing one of the men breaking his arm then throwing him. The other men quickly zipped their pants up except one who continued to fuck Izaya's helpless body. Shizuo grabbed the one fucking him throwing him on the ground breaking his legs. And for the others he began throwing them and breaking their limbs here and there. Once Shizuo finished he went over to the one who was raping him, he grabbed him by the neck and snapped him with his iron grip. Shizuo quickly removed his shirt and then wrapped Izaya in it, before carefully picking him up bridal style and running out of the alley.

 

Izaya had only seen a blur. Felt more pain And passed out because of it. There was nothing else he could've done

 

Shizuo ran to Shinra's he knocked on the door almost breaking it. Shinra opened it shooting Shizuo a glare at 11:30 PM, that was too late for visitors. But without question he looked at the sight on his door step.  He moved aside and quickly grabbed his medical supplies as Shizuo walked into the spare room and placed Izaya on the bed gently. Shinra rushed over to him. He was littered with bruises and cuts, and he was covered in semen. "How did you find him?" Shinra asked him putting an IV into Izaya.   
  
"I received a text from him asking for help. Then after a bit found him getting.. Gang raped by some thugs. I might have killed one of them." Shizuo admitted sitting on the floor facing the wall. 

 

"Ah, I'll clean him up, but there isn't much I can do. Shizuo. You're going to have to look after him. Rape isn't something you can just roll over and move on. He is going to need you for awhile." Shinra explained cleaning him off.  Shizuo sighed getting up.

 

Izaya's subconscious wouldn't let him wake up. His mind was just replaying the events of the alley over and over.  He was crying in his sleep without him even knowing.

 

After Shinra had finished with Izaya, he put Izaya in charge of him. Shizuo sat down beside the bed and grabbed a tissue wiping his tears away. He was really concerned for him. He had been there. In the same place as him. After a bit Shizuo fell asleep sitting down, his back against the side of the bed.

 

Izaya jolted up and expected to be in a dirty alleyway but found himself in a nice warm bed and looked around. He could tell it was shinra's house and sighed. 'Who brought me here?' He thought seeing shizuo and jumping lightly and regretted it as pain struck his body, "Oooooww!"

 

Shizuo opened his eyes, not turning to look at him But quickly saying. "Relax. You're not in harm's way anymore. Just get some rest." Shizuo then stood up and turned to look at him. "I'll be back in a few minutes I'm going out for a smoke. And, I'm the one who brought you here, since you texted me asked for help." Shizuo then walked out of the room then outside lighting a cigarette.

 

He didn't say anything, he just took in the information and waited to be left alone. Once alone he slowly laid back down and closed his eyes, intent on getting some rest

 

Shizuo finished his cigarette then came back in and made a hot chocolate and put whip cream on the top bringing it back into the guest room where Izaya was. Shizuo placed it on the table before walking out of the room and calling Tom. "Hey Tom, I'm going to be absent for a while. Something came up." Shizuo explained to him. Thankfully Tom senpai understood and let him. Shizuo then put his phone away and walked back into the room.

 

Izaya was tossing and turning in his sleep. He could feel the pain in his sleep and was letting out groans of pain. It hurt to move. It hurt to speak because he had a sore throat from screaming. But he was asleep and not waking up from another nightmare

 

Shizuo quickly placed his hand on Izaya's shoulder shaking him gently. "Izaya wake up, shh you're alright. You are not there anymore." Shizuo told him a bit panicked.

 

Shizuo pulled away, scared he would hurt him in such a fragile state. "I made you hot chocolate. If you want something to eat, I'll make whatever you'd like." Shizuo muttered he didn't want to show it, but he was mad at himself for not coming sooner. He already hated himself. This just made me feel even worse.

 

Izaya looked at the hot chocolate, He likes hot chocolate. He slowly took the cup with slightly shaky hands and took as drink, smiling in relief at the soothing heat, "thanks. I don't want anything else." He said and took another sip unable to make his smile go away

 

Shizuo didn't respond or say anything. He just say there with his back against the bed looking downwards.

 

He finished his hot chocolate and looked over at the fake-blonde. He instinctively frowned, he never liked seeing Shizuo upset (as in sad not angry). He slowly scooted over to the side of the bed and placed the cup in his hands, not moving them, "Why are you moping Shizu-chan?" He asked sweetly.

 

"It's nothing. I'll be back in a second." Shizuo commented getting up and walking out of the room then walked back into the room.

 

He frowned at the excuse and layed down when he left, staying Semi-still till he came back, "Shizu-chan I'm bored. And I wanna walk around without crying in pain" he said in a bored yet demanding tone.

 

Shizuo sighed in defeat. Shizuo stood up walked out then came back with Izaya's trademark coat, and his casual  attire and placed them at the end of the bed. "Get dressed then." Shizuo added before walking out of the room.

 

"Waaaaaaaiiit. Shinra needs to pump me full of morphine so I can't feel the pain first!" He complains in a whiny voice.

 

Shizuo sighs loudly before walking into the living room and bothering Shinra. "Hey, the little bitch wants you." Shizuo hissed.

 

Shinra was sitting on the couch and turned his head to talk to Shizuo, "Alright give me a minute to grab my medical supplies so I can give him a check up." He said happily walking into his own room

 

Shizuo walked outside again and lit another cigarette. He hated being soft. He hated it so much. After Shizuo finished his cigarette he walked back inside to check in on Izaya.

 

By the time Shizuo came back Izaya and Shinra were in a heated argument, "Just pump me with Meds! I'm in pain!"

  
"You need rest, Not medication!  Now lay down and relax"

  
"I just wanna walk around the apartment!"

  
"No! This is for your own good!"

  
"Fuck health!"

  
"don't use that language! What if Celty hears that?!?!"

  
"Fuck Celty!"

  
"I have!"

  
"UGH TMI!"

  
"I'm not pumping you with medicine and that's that!"

  
"Fine! I'll walk without them!"

  
"No you won't!"

  
"YEAH I WILL! AND I'LL WALK STRAIGHT HOME!"

  
"Izaya sit down!"

  
"OWWW!"

  
"IZAYA YOU'RE ONLY CAUSING YOURSELF MORE PROBLEMS!"

  
"I DON'T CARE!"   
And with that Izaya hobbled out the door

 

Shizuo stood in Izaya's way from leaving the apartment. "Go lay down." Shizuo demanded pointing it the guest room.

 

"You can't tell me what to do!" He growled and ducked under Shizuo's arm "I don't need to be babied! I'm a grown man!" He argued and walk/hobbles to the door.

 

Shizuo without hesitation picked 

Izaya bridle style and carried him back into the house, sitting him on the guest bed. "If you want you can come live with me for the time being." Shizuo replied.

 

Izaya huffed, "I wanna go to MY house and do my job" he groaned and crossed his arms, looking down "And please don't touch me" he shivers

 

Shizuo just stood there, he was mentally overwhelmed and stressed. He wanted to show Izaya this was a big deal and something he couldn't ignore. "You can't."

 

"Why not! I wanna go home" he knew what happened was big but at home he had medication and his computer. He missed his baby

 

"Because we know you won't take care of yourself. I'll bring you to my house. I'll get you your laptop but you're leaving my sight." Shizuo growled to agreement.

 

"It's not just my computer! I have to meet with clients, take my medicine, and if I don't pay Naomi she'll come and murder me with her bare hands!" He argued he also had a date with the fatty tuna in his fridge, but that's not important right now.

 

Shizuo was on the verge of punching something or someone. Shizuo didn't bother going outside he just grabbed a cigarette and lit it besides izaya. "Well then I'll be coming home with you."

 

"Fine but you're not gonna carry me there and will not baby me during your time in my apartment." He grumbled and got up, wincing slightly before walking to the door.

 

"You can barely walk. At least get a wheelchair." Shizuo added getting up.

 

"I can walk just fine Shizu-chan" he countered and walked out a few seconds later a thud could be heard, "oooww"

 

Shizuo smirked to himself knowing he was right. Then walked into the hallway and helped him up. "Are you alright?"  Shizuo asked him a bit concerned.

 

Izaya frowned at the kind gesture, "I don't need your help Shizu-Chan" he grumbled and stood up with shizuo's help before releasing himself from his grip.

 

"Don't deny it Izaya." Shizuo growled. Shizuo was a bit pissed at him but this was him possibly dealing with it. Izaya also hadn't noticed Shizuo hadn't called him flea once.

 

"I'm not denying anything Shizuo" he grumbled under his breath and tried to get to the front door again. Getting to the door and walking out. He shut the door behind himself and stood against the wall for a breather.

 

Shizuo knocked on the door. "Expect to see me everywhere, until you get better." Shizuo commented through the door before slowly opening it.

 

Izaya got off the wall quickly and kept moving to the elevator, "that sounds similar to a threat I would give to a client" he explained.

 

Shizuo walked out of the house and down the stairs meeting Izaya at the bottom. "Are you scared of me?" Shizuo asked lightening up another cig.

 

"And why would I need to be afraid of you Shizu-Chan?" He asked and watching shizuo light another one of  his death sticks, "I'm more scared of the cigarettes you smoke then you yourself."

 

"Whatever." Shizuo grumbled blowing out a puff of smoke. Shizuo looked down at him. He was worried for him. He really was. He hated to admit it as well.

 

Izaya looked down and took off his coat as they took the streets, "Carry this" he ordered and tried to hand the coat to Shizuo. He didn't want to be recognized that easily, "And let me stand behind you.”

 

" I could just carry you, and you can hide under the coat. Or we could take back roads." Shizuo suggested carding the coat.

 

"I don't wanna be touched, let's take the back roads" he muttered the first part.

Shizuo took a turn down a long narrow road walking down it then taking a sharp right heading towards Izaya's house.

 

Izaya’s guard was up higher than usual which caused him to flinch at times when he heard things or saw a stray animal. But all in all he was just walking, unordinary for him but oh well.

 

"They won't ever be back." Shizuo commented as they continued to walk. Shizuo continued to walk until he heard someone coming and stopped in his tracks. Out of one of the dark alley corners popped out a thug. A typical thug, a loser. 

 

"Hey.. You have a nice body, blonde.. How about you let my friends and I show you a good time?" The thug chuckled to himself as two of his friend popped their heads out.

 

Izaya looked at them. Usually he wouldn't be scared but after recent events he was startled and stood behind Shizuo immediately.

Shizuo wasn't in the mood and grabbed the nearest dumpster and threw it at them. Izaya followed behind quickly, not really surprised by the behaviour.

 

The silence grew more intense so Shizuo reached into his pocket and grabbed a cigarette, he placed it between his lips lightening it up. Shizuo took a deep breath of the toxic smoke then breathed it out.

 

"That's gonna give you an early grave Shizu-Chan" Izaya muttered under his breath as he turned away slightly, as to not breath in the second hand smoke.

Shizuo stopped walking and threw the cigarette onto the ground than stomped it out. Shizuo turned the corner, they were at Izaya's house.

 

Izaya noticed the sudden response and assumed he'd said his comment too loud. Not that it mattered. He saw his apartment and reached in his pocket to grab his key, He took it out and stopped. He was slightly upset to discover that it was dirty from the unspeakable event and frowned deeply.

 

"Get to work, I'll clean it up." Shizuo mumbled walking out of the room into the bathroom getting cleaning supplies.

 

"Yeah" he muttered and went over to his desk. He logged in and checked his chat rooms before he went to work on his clients' requests.

 

Shizuo came back quickly cleaned up the mess, not wanting it to remind Izaya of what happened.

Izaya wasn't enjoying himself. He was doing something that made him laugh and enjoy his life but he wasn't even a little excited about his job at the moment.

 

"Need anything?" Shizuo asked a bit worried.

 

"What? No Shizu-Chan I'm perfectly fine" he said trying and failing to focus on his work.

 

"Want some tea? Maybe some fancy tuna?" Shizuo suggested. He could see right through his lies.

 

"No Shizu-Chan" he said and sent shizuo a glare.

 

"Fine, fine. Fine." Shizuo sighed laying down on the couch closing his eyes. He didn't want to be a bother but he was very worried about it. Shizuo didn't want Izaya know, how much it broke him to see Izaya like that. After Izaya had passed out and was brought over to Shinra's Izaya bawled his eyes out. He blamed himself for not getting to Izaya in time.

 

Izaya sat at his desk. He put his head down and frowned. He was feeling sick to his stomach and wanted to throw up. Shizuo randomly sat up, and quickly walked into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him, and quickly began washing his face. Izaya didn't know. And hopefully would never know, Shizuo just hated seeing him like that. He would deny it all he wanted, but he missed the annoying, asshole Izaya was before all of this. 

 

After a few minutes Shizuo walked back over to Izaya and placed a bucket next to him. Izaya looked over and gave him a look of confusion. It didn't last long before he picked up the bucket and vomited. A lot. Shizuo gently placed his hand on Izaya's back, running circles comforting him. Izaya continued to lose all the food left in his stomach, not before sending shizuo a glance over his shoulder. 

 

"Screw work, you need to lay down and rest." Shizuo said looking down at Izaya.

 

"*cough* n-no *cough**cough* I'm f-fine" was all he could get out before throwing up more.

 

"Stop it Izaya, don't give me that bullshit. You need to lay down, you're not in the position to argue you're fine. Hell, you're barfing your brains out right now." Shizuo continued to run circles on his back. "Please just go sleep. You need it."

 

Izaya didn't answer. He couldn't, but he know shizuo was right and there was no room for argument. Shizuo continued to rub circles on his back. He felt even worse that he couldn't really stop the pain of anything, Shizuo would have to accept that just being there for him was enough.

 

Izaya let shizuo rub his back, since it made him feel better and eased the pain. After a little bit he stopped and was just coughing.Shizuo walked into the kitchen pouring a cup of water then came back and handed it to him.

 

Izaya quickly downed the cup of water to get the taste out of his mouth. He sat on the ground and held his stomach, since it hurt and he didn't want to fall out of his chair and hurt himself worse. He frowned and let a tear fall.

 

Shizuo bent down and carefully picked him up bridal style and carried him into his bedroom. Shizuo moved the bed sheets putting Izaya down onto the bed and then pulling them up and over him.

 

"My stomach hurts" Izaya complained while being carried. When the blanket was on him he closed his eyes

 

"Give me a moment." Shizuo replied leaving the room for a second then coming back with a glass of water and two pills. Shizuo places the two pills on the nightstand next to him, then the glass of water. "One pill will help with the pain, and the other will make your stomach feel better." Izaya cracked an eye open and sat up, grabbing the water and downing the pills. He smiled, "Thanks." He laid down.

 

"No problem. Sleep well." Shizuo replied then turned to leave the room. Izaya grabbed his arm quickly, Not really meaning to. Shizuo stopped and looked back at him. "Want me to come lay down with you?" Izaya nodded and gripped shizuo's sleeve.

 

Shizuo sighed and got into bed with Izaya and laid down next to him. Izaya quickly laid down on Shizuo and closed his eye. Listening to his steady heartbeat. Shizuo smiles happily and wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist, cuddling him.

Izaya fell asleep to the sound of Shizuo's heartbeat. He looked very relaxed and snuggled into his chest.

 

Shizuo smiled leaning forward a bit and kisses Izaya's before falling asleep.

Izaya was actually having a peaceful sleep, no bad dreams, no dreams at all really. Just peace.


	2. Healing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo looks after Izaya, a more relaxed chapter. Izaya needs time to heal and Shizuo is doing his best to be there for him. Lots of fluff and cuddles.

The next morning Shizuo was still asleep. He had a very long day and didn't sleep the night before. He was still cuddling Izaya. Izaya was woken up by his hunger and sat up slowly. He hadn't eaten for two days now. Shizuo woke up as well, feeling the warmth leave his body and looked over at Izaya.

 

"Good morning." Shizuo groaned sitting up then getting out of bed.

"Morning" Izaya muttered and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?" Shizuo asked before yawning walking around the bed towards the door.

"Hungry, and I slept fine," he said and walked over to his dresser after stumbling slightly.

 

"Want me to make you something? Or would you like some fancy tuna?" Shizuo replied leaning on the door frame, watching him.

Izaya opened his dresser and looked over, "either one is fine" was what he said but his eyes said, 'really.... You know I want that tuna'.

 

"Y'know you could just say you wanted tuna.." Shizuo chuckled walking out of the room and pulling the fancy tuna out of the fridge and placing it at the kitchen table with chopsticks next to it, and a glass of water with it. Izaya smirked a little and took out some loungewear. "I'm gonna relax today" he muttered to himself as he took off his shirt to change and stared at the cuts and marks the gang had littered him with.

 

"If you don't hurry up, I'll eat your fancy tuna," Shizuo yelled to him, as he opened the fridge and pulled out some sushi then chopsticks. Shizuo then placed them across from the fancy tuna so Shizuo was sitting across from him.

 

"One-second Shizu-Chan, you're so impatient." He complains and quickly puts the shirt on and puts on some sweatpants before walking out to join him for breakfast.Shizuo sat down at the table, chopsticks in his hands and began eating happily.

 

(here is where we insert the pic of Shizuo eating happily)

 

Izaya grabbed his chopsticks and ate his tuna, internally laughing at face Shizuo was making.

Shizuo continued to eat happily glancing over at Izaya ever so often. But never for long.

Izaya didn't really notice, he was too busy enjoying his fatty tuna _food of the gods_.

Shizuo stopped eating and chugged his glass of water then finished up his meal and got up washing the dishes.

 

Izaya finished and got up, walking over to the couch and plopping down on it.Once Shizuo finished cleaning up he walked into the bedroom then walked back out heading towards the door to leave briefly. Izaya closed his eyes and continued to mutter, "relax" to himself.

 

"I'm trying to relax like you said" he explained and (pulled out a fidget spinner......ha.....no) pulled out his phone. Shizuo walked outside and closed the door behind him. He placed a cigarette in his mouth then lit it and began smoking it. He quickly texted Shizuo, "you're really digging your own grave by smoking" and lazily grabbed the TV remote. Shizuo hissed throwing his cigarette on the ground, came back in and sat back down. Izaya lazily scrolled through the channels, not looking at Shizuo, "I thought you were gonna have a smoke Shizu-Chan" he teased and stopped on animal planet.

 

"Decided I didn't need too." Shizuo growled laying back on the couch with Izaya. Izaya sat on the couch watching the TV with no interest. Shizuo took out his phone and began texting someone. Izaya sat for a moment, [I wanna relax. What's relaxing? Uuummm I could take a bath, yeah that sounds nice] he thought and got slowly to get his balance.

Shizuo watched him out of the corner of his eye, as he continued to text his co worker Tom. Apparently, Tom took Vorona to a gay strip for the first time and she was very confused when other women were flirting with her and slapping her ass. Shizuo began laughing loudly to himself.

 

Izaya walked into his adjoining bathroom and ran the bath. Shizuo stopped laughing after a bit and called Tom up on the phone and began talking to him about it. Izaya quickly stripped down and got into his bath. He immediately felt more relaxed. Shizuo continued to talk on the phone with Tom then stopped after a bit. Then went to go check on Izaya. Izaya didn't hear him coming and sat in silence, Eyes half closed _he has a bubble mountain in his bubble bath_.

 

Shizuo on accident walked into the bathroom without knocking on the door. Then froze when he saw Izaya. "Uhh, sorry... Just wanted to see if you were okay.."

"I'm fine Shizu-Chan" he said and messed with the bubbles.

"Okay good," Shizuo mumbled before shutting the door and crawling back into the bed to sleep.

Izaya let out a sigh, "he acts like I can't take care of myself." He muttered and sinks deeper into the tub. Shizuo rolls around on the bed snoring loudly. Shizuo was dreaming about Izaya. _Worrying about him. Missing him._

 

Izaya got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbing his clothes. He walked into the room and was slightly taken aback by Shizuo in his bed. Shizuo didn't bother with blankets since he always overheats. He just removed his t shirt and curled up in a ball just in his boxers. Shizuo continued to snore before mumbling "Izaya.." then rolling over.

Izaya quickly got dressed and turned around when he heard his name. "Hm?" He hummed, confused by the sleeping Shizuo. When he got no response he walked over and ran a hand through Shizuo's hair.

 

Shizuo grunted in his sleep, mumbling his name again. Shizuo leaned towards the touch. Izaya sat next to Shizuo and played with his hair. Shizuo blushed in his sleep smiling sweetly back at him. Shizuo slowly opened his eyes seeing Izaya. Shizuo just smiled back at him. Izaya smiled a little and continued to play with his hair.

"You're cute." Shizuo leaned forward and kissed Izaya's forehead.

Izaya snickers, "and you're a gentle brute" Izaya comments and closes his eyes.

"Thank you," Shizuo whispered before using one of his hands and began playing with Izaya's hair.

 

Izaya slightly leaned into the touch and started to feel sleepy. "Feel more relaxed now?" Shizuo asked continuing to play with his hair.

"Your hair is so soft," Shizuo commented.

           "I feel perfectly relaxed," he said quietly, "and thanks" he replied to the comment. "Y'know. I've always liked you." Shizuo mumbled almost drifting off to sleep.

          "Really? You have a weird way of showing it" he said recalling their many years of fighting. "Well, it's not easy to confess to you when you're always teasing me," Shizuo mumbled his reply opening his eyes again locking eyes with Izaya.

          "Well I tease everyone, I can't just make an exception!" He said in his teasing voice to mock him.

          "Maybe just for me," Shizuo replied looking back at him.

         "Hmm, I don't know Shizu-Chan. That wouldn't be fair to everybody else in the world" he said, making a fake thinking face.

 

Shizuo didn't stop glaring at him he just slid his hands down onto Izaya's ass. "Oh yeah?" "I'd prefer If you didn't do that," he said closing his eyes with traces of fear in his voice. Shizuo quickly placed his hands on Izaya's waist. "Sorry," Shizuo mumbled a bit worried.

"It's fine" he muttered and rested his face on Shizuo's chest. “Want to take a nap?” Shizuo asked him, still hugging him.

“Yeah. I’m still tired.” He muttered sleepily.

“Let’s sleep,” Shizuo whispered kissing his head then closing his eyes.

“Okay.” He mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is much shorter than the last one sorry! There will be mistakes, please inform me if you do find any, thank you! Also, thanks for reading it, feel free to leave a kudos and comment!


	3. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff, food, and tits. Yes, you heard me, boobs.. Big ones. And more fluff.

Turns out Izaya and Shizuo slept the whole day away together. Around 10 PM Shizuo opened his eyes and Izaya was still on his chest. Shizuo smiles sweetly watching him sleep. Izaya just sleeps peacefully and snuggles into Shizuo's chest. Shizuo began playing with his hair, he was still half asleep. But Izaya looked so cute while he slept. Izaya leaned into the touch and smiled in his sleeping state. Shizuo just continued. His hair was so soft. Shizuo couldn't help but smile, before mumbling, "so cute.." After a little bit he opens an eye, since he had woken up and yawned, 

"what time is it?" he said sleepily. 

"10:30 PM." Shizuo whispered still playing with his hair. Izaya closed his eyes again and let out a sigh, "we slept all day" he muttered as his stomach growls, causing him to flush in embarrassment. 

Shizuo chuckled watching him. "Haha, you're not the only one who is hungry, I'm starving as well," Shizuo commented. Izaya nodded and rolled off of Shizuo and onto the bed before sitting up and standing. 

"You'd be surprised. So, what would you like to eat?" Shizuo asked him putting on his shirt then his pants. 

“I don’t know” he shrugged, not really in the mood for anything specific. "I could make you something if you want? Or we could go out to eat?" Shizuo replied. 

"It's too late to go anywhere" he commented and fixes his hair. "I know one place that's still open," Shizuo added walking out of the room. 

"Ok, let me change," he said grabbing his normal attire. Shizuo quickly put on his trademark attire bartender suit then found his glasses, walking back out into the living room. Shizuo put his shoes on and waited for him. Izaya put on his Long sleeve, black shirt, pants and grabbed his coat as he ran out to put on his shoes. "I hope you like sweets," Shizuo commented opening the door for him and walking out.

Izaya gave a look of confusion "a little. I'm more fond of bitter things, to be honest.” 

"Well That;s good, they have that too." Shizuo smiles looking back at him as they left and began walking down the sidewalk deeper into Ikebukuro. 

"Y’know this is kinda odd" he commented as they walked together. "What do you mean?" Shizuo asked him a bit confused. 

"The two of us walking together and not trying to harm each other" he explained and smirked. 

"Not many people will be around at night. Kind of why it's the perfect time to go out." Shizuo commented walking along the sidewalk. 

"I know, but it will be surprising to anyone who does see us" he continued and slightly leaned on Shizuo's arm. "Who cares what they think.

" Shizuo muttered heading towards a bakery. Shizuo moved his hand around and found Izaya's hand then intertwined their fingers together. Izaya smiled at the movement and followed Shizuo. "Want to sit in the back booth?" Shizuo asked sweetly walking in towards it.

"Sure" he replied and glanced around the place, finding it almost completely empty. 

"I'm pretty good friends with the owners, so we could get a discount," Shizuo added as he sat across Izaya at the booth. Izaya sat down and crossed his legs, "that's nice" he said and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. A young, slim waitress came over, with a rack of double DD's to ask them what they wanted and also flirted with Izaya as well. 

"Hey gorgeous, I'll be your waitress tonight. I'm Jessie, and what can I order for the both of you."   
  
"I'll have a slice of strawberry cake, and some earl gray tea please," Shizuo asked nicely eyeing down her tits, that were practically hanging out. Izaya hadn't even looked in her direction and continued to glance out the window, 

"A strawberry and cream swiss roll and some coffee, black please" he orders muttering the please that was added to the end. She has up and began bothering Shizuo, she leaned over towards sending a cute smile his way. 

"It will be done in a few minutes. Anything for you handsome." Shizuo sent a smile her way as she took the menus and walked off.  

"Izaya. Did you see her boobs? They were fucking huge? Man, she probably has back problems." Shizuo whispered to Izaya, as he continued to stare at her. Izaya glanced over at him.

“No Shizu-Chan because I didn't look at her," he said, not looking away from the window.

"Izaya. They were huge... I kind of want to squeeze them.." Shizuo muttered to Izaya. 

"That's nice," he said in annoyance. He kept yelling at Shizuo in his Mind,  _ [GOD SHIZUO KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS TO YOUR DAMN SELF.] _

 

"Hey, she's coming back." Shizuo leaned back sending a smile her way. 

"Here is your strawberry cake, and your strawberry and cream swiss roll. And one earl gray tea for you handsome and one black coffee for you." Jessie flirted with Shizuo leaning towards him again. "If there is anything you both need, I'll be around."   
  
"Thanks, beautiful, but that will be all for now." Shizuo flirted back winking at her. She blushed then skipped off. Izaya waited till she left to drink of his coffee and grabbed his fork, cutting into the sweet treat in front of him. "So how do you like this place so far?" Shizuo asked taking a sip of his tea. 

"It's nice" he commented and began yelling in his head again  _ [EXCEPT FOR THE WHORE WHO'S SERVING US] _ , "Good service.” 

"Are you jealous I was flirting with her and not you?" Shizuo whispered smirking at the over as he drank more of his tea. 

He took a bite if the swiss roll and frowned, "why would I be"  _ [BECAUSE YOU WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT HER CHEST]  _ he mentally told himself. 

 

"Haha, adorable." Shizuo chuckled to himself taking a bite of his strawberry cake. Shizuo placed his fork down and got up from his seat. "I'll be back in a few," Shizuo commented before walking towards the restroom. 

"Whatever" he muttered, not really caring. 

Shizuo was in the restroom for a few minutes then walked back out and ran into Jessie.    
Jessie pinned him against the wall practicality smothering him with her breasts. 

"Hey, baby... Looks like I caught you." Jessie whispered smirking at him. 

"I'm not into girls, sorry sweetie," Shizuo replied placing his hands on her chest and pushing her away. When she felt the touch she couldn't help but moan quietly blushing madly at him. "Are you sure?" She whispered. 

"Y-yes... But you have a beautiful body, why not wait for someone else to come along. " He replied a bit flustered.   
"Haha, thanks. I'm not into men either. Y'know I'm actually a gay porn star." She whispered the rest stepping back from him. He, of course, had already let go. 

"I'll keep your secret. Later." Shizuo smirked walking off and back over to Izaya, taking a seat in the booth. 

"I'm back." Izaya didn't look up, "Okay" he replied and took another bite of the sweet. 

"Izaya, what's wrong?" Shizuo asked him leaning forward and poking him. Izaya looked up, "nothing's wrong Shizu-Chan" he smirks and drinks his coffee. 

           "You're so cute when you are annoyed." Shizuo flirted taking another bite of his cake. "Why do you assume I'm annoyed", he asked curiously. 

           "I can just tell. Want some of my cake?" Shizuo asked him, stabbing a piece with his fork into the cake and putting it near his mouth. 

"No, I'm good," he said eating his own food. 

"C'mon.. Please?" Shizuo begged to give Izaya and pathetic look. Izaya sighed and ate the bite, 

"You look pathetic" he comments.

“Do you like it?” Shizuo smiled happily. "The cake, Yes," he said poking Shizuo's nose, "You acting pathetic to get me to do what you want, no.”

Shizuo chuckled looking at him then pointing to his face.  

          "You have a little," Shizuo smirked pointing to his face. Izaya wiped his mouth with his sleeve,  "were you staring at my face long enough to notice" he teased. Shizuo looked away blushing a bit and finishing up his cake. Jessie came back over to pick up our dishes. 

"I hope you liked everything." Izaya nodded and glanced away from her. 

"Don't forget to keep our secret sweetie," Jessie muttered. "Oh and this one is on me. Have a lovely night gentlemen." Jessie giggled walking off.   
  
"Well let's go."

"OK... " he muttered and followed Shizuo. Shizuo walked out the door with Izaya by his side out onto the sidewalk. 

"Did you like it?" 

"Yeah... Sure" he said narrowing his eyes slightly. Shizuo intertwined his hand with Izaya's. Izaya decided to just keep quiet and just walk. 

"I use to come here a lot. If I was sad or something. This is kind of my little hideaway.." Shizuo explained. Izaya nodded. 

"You ready for bed?" Shizuo walked across the street getting close to his home. 

“Yeah.” He muttered under his breath.  

"Are you tired?" Shizuo asked sweetly. Shizuo swiftly in one movement picked up Izaya carrying him bridal style. "What th- put me down Shizu-Chan!" He said kicking and punching. 

"Rest. You need it."  Shizuo shushed him ignoring the punches and kicks. 

"I can rest when I get home" he complains and crosses his arms, pouting. 

"Whatever," Shizuo muttered as he continued to walk back to Izaya's place. Izaya slightly relaxed, "you don't have to carry me" he complained. 

"I don't mind. Just rest." Shizuo muttered kissing Izaya's forehead. Izaya just lay there and let Shizuo carry him, too exhausted to keep fighting. Shizuo got to Izaya's house, came in locked the door then walked into the bedroom and placed Izaya down on the bed. Shizuo then stripped off his clothes and hopped into the shower. 

 

Izaya laid down patiently, waiting for Shizuo to come back. After ten minutes Shizuo walked back into the room with a towel wrapped his waist and his hair dripping wet still with water. Shizuo walked over to his side of the bed and grabbed his pair of boxers then walked back into the bathroom. Izaya's eyes followed shizuo as he walked in and out before he stared at the ceiling and accidentally fell asleep. After Shizuo came back and finished drying himself off. He then crawled back into bed with Izaya before drifting off to sleep as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers, and here is yet another new chapter!! Enjoy it and thanks for the kudos's and comments. We love them! Until next time~ <3


	4. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alls well that ends well right? Shizuo and Izaya finally have a peaceful day..? It's never peaceful in Ikebukuro, the city is filled with new and old things, beautiful things and things of pure horror. Shizuo finds himself in a situation he'd never thought he would end up in. But the tables have turned on the poor beast of Ikebukuro. Who will be his hero? Maybe someone in a fluffy black jacket? Find out in the new chapter Humiliation!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block and life is happening. Sorry for the late update. Remember this is an RP and also a Fanfic. So if you don't like how it's written or how it's not perfect to the anime then get out. Don't leave nasty comments. I also enjoy feedback and kudos! I love you guys so much and thanks for waiting!! (i posted this at 5 am i am dead tell me if you guys find any mistakes night!!)

Izaya woke up and sat up slowly, turning to see the still sleeping Shizuo. He smirked and gave him a kiss on the forehead, before getting up and going to his desk. Shizuo rolled over snoring loudly still deep in sleep. Izaya decided to catch up on his neglected work, sitting in his chair and getting to it. Shizuo an hour later got up out of bed and slipped a shirt on, walking into the kitchen. Still a bit dazed. Izaya didn't notice when he walked in and continued working. Shizuo walked back over to Izaya with him not noticing then lean down and whispered to him, 

" _ Hey how you doin lil mama? Lemme whisper in your ear, Tell you something that you might like to hear _ ."

Izaya turned around quickly and hit heads with shizuo, "ow ow ow what the heck Shizuo!?" He exclaimed, holding his head. Shizuo bit his lip then grabbed his forehead.

"Good morning." Shizuo smiled back at him. 

"I hate you with an unexplainable passion" he muttered under his breath and went back to work. 

"I love you too." Shizuo fired back at him before walking into the kitchen and making eggs and bacon.”Whatever.” Izaya growled going back to work. Shizuo also started to brew some tea while he was at it. Shizuo finished the bacon and eggs. And split it among both of them. Two pieces of bacon on each plate with a few eggs. 

"Hey, breakfast is ready."  

"I'm busy Shizu-Chan" he said not looking up. He would usually work for days straight without eating when he was focused and not even noticing. Shizuo walked placing his hands on Izaya's desk looking at him. 

"If you don’t eat, I'll force you too." 

"Hhmm?" He muttered looking up from his desk, he wasn't paying attention and hadn't thought that Shizuo said anything, "did you say something" he honestly wasn't sure. 

“Come. And. Eat.” Shizuo fumed from across the room.

"Okay, Jeez" Izaya stood up, a bit confused at why Shizuo was angry and walked past him, "you don't have to be so salty about it" he muttered. 

Shizuo sighed before walking back over and sitting down at the table. Izaya sat down and picked up his fork, immediately. "Does it taste good?" Shizuo asked him as he continued to eat.

“Yeah sure.” He said not really caring. Shizuo continued to eat and keep to himself, not wanting to stress him. Once he finished he walked back into the kitchen and began cleaning up. Izaya finished and went back to his desk. He had been off of his computer for almost two days and had clients throwing requests at him. Shizuo finished then headed out for a smoke. Izaya sighed as he was left alone, 

"I'm gonna have to head out to look into some of these Jobs" he thought out loud and frowned, "And Shizuo can't come. He'll draw attention" he said and ran a hand through his hair, "he's not gonna like that" he muttered and went to his room. 

Shizuo came back in after his smoke and walked back into the room not noticing Izaya and got dressed. Izaya changed as well and put on his coat, walking to his computer and looking at the people who he was supposed to be getting information ons' addresses. As Shizuo walked by Izaya he headed towards the door. 

"I'm heading out for work. I'll be around town. So if you need anything text me." Shizuo stated before leaving Izaya's house.  "Bye" he replied and waited till he was far out of site and started to go from rooftop to rooftop to stay out of sight.

Shizuo sent Izaya a quick text before meeting up with Tom. It read: [Be safe.] 

[Ok.]  He replied and started his long day of stalking people. Shizuo hung out with Tom and Vorona. She still tried to woo him. Even though he never showed interest. Izaya found himself bored and went back to his house to reply to his request, 'your job is boring' he responded to the client's email and moved to the next one, heading out again. Shizuo, Tom and Vorona took a break at the park for a bit, and discussed work ideas and various things. Izaya jumped from building to building and spotted the park in his view, he ran faster as he noticed Shizuo was there and could probably see him. Shizuo looked over up at the building at him then back down at his phone sending him a text. 'how's work?'

[Today has been pretty busy. But overall good I guess.] Shizuo put his phone down looking over at Vorona. 

“Shizuo are you busy tonight, perhaps we could hang out?" Vorona asked him fluttering her eyes at him.  
Izaya looked at the text and didn't reply become he found his victim  
[Sure.] Shizuo replied sending a smile her way. Izaya looked at the text and didn't reply become he found his victim. Shizuo sent back to work with Tom and Vorona, but Vorona kept clinging to him. Which was pretty fucking annoying. Izaya did his job. After Shizuo finished his job he headed out to a bar with Tom and Vorona. Shizuo walked out of the bar briefly called Izaya. Izaya picked up his phone and answer, “Heelllooo who is this,” he answered, playing dumb. 

"It's Shizuo. And I'm going to be late coming home. If you need me sooner call me." 

Shizuo replied. “Oh okay.” 

“I'm still working so I might even be later than you,” he joked and hung up. 

Shizuo sent him a quick text before heading back to the club which read:  [Be careful. ❤ 'I will


	5. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo has come home broken and bloody. What has happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long update. My co-creator and I finally started talking to after 6 months! Everything is all good and they will be making an account so I can add them as a co-creator and then you can see their work! They're very talented! Expect more boyxboy!! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

**~~Later~~**

Shizuo opened the door to Izaya's apartment, walking over to the couches exhausted. He quickly got up and sat down in bed, stripping to his boxers and laying down.

Izaya got what he needed from his last Job and roof-hopped back to his. Izaya entered his home and went to his desk and sat down the information he had gathered. After replying to his client he went to his room to shower.

Shizuo had curled into a tight ball in his sleep, quiet whines and murmurs could be heard as his face looks like it could burst into tears. Izaya walks into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand through his hair and thinking of the jobs he still had to finish.

Shizuo rolled over curling up back into a ball again causing Izaya to turned around and give a confused look. He moved the blanket, revealing the sleeping Shizuo. Shizuo was breathing so heavily it was concerning, Izaya pet his head a little.

"Shizuo, wake up," he said and carefully pulled the blanket to Shizuo's waist, blushing slightly. Shizuo woke up looking at him, small tears beginning to fall.

"O-oh Hi I-Izaya, d-did I w-w-wake you u-up?" he stuttered. Izaya held Shizuo's face and wiped the tears with his thumb.  
  
"No, I wasn't asleep Shizuo," he said, letting his hand rest on Shizuo’s cheek and played with his bleach blonde locks.

"I.. Things didn't go as planned..." Shizuo whispered, starting to tear up again. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist, hiding his face into Izaya's chest as he cried again, harder than before.

Izaya ran his fingers through Shizuo's hair and let him cry as much as he wanted.

"Vorona. She... I can't believe I let it happen.." Shizuo sobbed. "She drugged me. And tried to do things to me." Shizuo confessed.

"You don't have to talk about it," Izaya said and rubbed his back sweetly.

"If Tom hadn't shown up ... She would have raped me... I couldn't hit her, so I begged. It sounds pathetic I know." Shizuo added pulling back and looking up at him.

"Yes, it does," Izaya said with a frown, giving him a kiss on the forehead and putting his fingers through Shizuo's hair, untangling it.

Shizuo smiled through his tears and laughed a little at his comment. "I'm sorry you have to see me in such a weak state." Shizuo laughed at his pain.

"I think we're even" he commented and gave him a forced closed eye smile.

"Yeah." Shizuo pulled away to look at him.

"Let's go to bed." Shizuo chuckles to himself and laid down waiting for Izaya.

“I need to shower, I'll lay with you in a little bit,” Izaya said heading over to the room’s bathroom. As Izaya was alone he began his shower deep in thought, 'She drugged him, tried to rape him and made him beg. Three good reasons to put her on my hit-list' he thought and ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Shiki owes me a favor anyway."

Shizuo didn't fall asleep. He waited for Izaya to come back to bed with him. After he finished his shower Izaya grabbed the clothes I forgot to mention and got dressed and walked out, grabbing his phone,

"I need to make a phone call Shizu-Chan, I'll be right back," he said and went into the hall outside the door.

"It's fine, take your time. I'll wait here" Shizuo smiled back at him.   
Izaya closed the door behind him and sat on the living room couch, dialing Shiki’s number in and waited.

((Shiki: Bold Izaya: slanted))

**“Hello Broker, It's kinda late.”**

_“Helloo Shiki! Sorry about the late hour but this is Important!”_

**“What is it?”**

_“I'd like to cash in my favor!”_

**“Oh? What do you need?”**

_“A very troublesome pest needs to be taken care of.”_

**“Okay, I usually don't get this kind of request from you.”**

_“Well this pest is very annoying and I'd like to be rid of the problem.”_

**“Alright, what's the name of this pest?”**

_“Vorona.”_

**“The Russian?”**

_“Yeeess! How soon can this be taken care of?”_

**“Two days tops, why is this pest is such a problem if you don't mind my asking?”**

_“That is for ME to know and YOU not to find out.”_

**“Okay. I'll call you when this 'pest' is disposed of.”**

“Thank yooouuu.”

Izaya looked at his phone then setting his phone desk, going back to his room. Shizuo started to drift off but stayed awake for Izaya’s return. Izaya walked back into the room with a confident smirk on his face, he could trust Shiki and closed the door.

"You seem pretty happy." Shizuo mused, moving over in the bed for him. Izaya laid down with him and set his phone on the nightstand,

"Do I? That's strange,” he commented and closed his eyes. Before Izaya could close his eyes all the way, Shizuo wrapped his arms around him pulling him against his chest. Izaya snuggled into shizuo and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Shizuo kissed Izaya's head, falling asleep cuddled next to him.

Until next time everyone! **~RainbowBoy88**   **(づ ◕‿◕ )づ**

**Author's Note:**

> This was an RP with a close friend of mine, we made it into a very messed up story. Honestly I freakin love story. It's very dark, if you couldn't tell already. lol, please kudos and comment please!!


End file.
